eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Brazil
|conductor = Slobodan Marković|position = 21st|points = 1|previous = Hajde da ludujemo|next = Ljubim te pesmama|image = Baby doll-brazil s.jpg}}'''Brazil '''was the Yugoslavian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1991 in Rome performed by Baby Doll. It was performed first on the night preceding Iceland. At the close of voting, it finished in 21st place with 1 point from the Maltese jury. Ironically, it became a hit in Yugoslavia, with the copyright sold to Italy, Greece and the Benelux countries. Lyrics |-| Serbo-Croatian= La lalala lalala… Lalala lalala… lalala lalala… La lalala lalala… Lalala lalala… lalala lalala… Brazil, Španija, Kolumbija Kuba i Amerika Samba, rumba, cha cha cha Skini sve, skini cipele što pre Skini jaknu, farmerke Hajde igra počinje Za tvoje usne i moj vrat Tvoj poljubac će biti znak Za Ramba, Dina, šta, šta, šta Da sam novu igru smislila Brazil, jedan okret to su dva Reci hop i to su tri Tvoje srce to smo mi Brazil, meni ne treba Brazil Dolce vitae, cha cha cha Samo ti sa tobom ja Skini sve, skini cipele što pre Skini jaknu, farmerke Hajde igra počinje Za tvoje usne i moj vrat Tvoj poljubac će biti znak Za Ramba, Dina, šta, šta, šta Da sam novu igru smislila Brazil, jedan okret to su dva Reci hop i to su tri Tvoje srce to smo mi Brazil, meni ne treba Brazil Dolce vitae, cha cha cha Samo ti sa tobom ja La lalala lalala… Lalala lalala… lalala lalala… La lalala lalala… Lalala lalala… lalala lalala… Za tvoje usne i moj vrat Tvoj poljubac će biti znak Za Ramba, Dina, šta, šta, šta Da sam novu igru smislila Brazil, jedan okret to su dva Reci hop i to su tri Tvoje srce to smo mi Brazil, meni ne treba Brazil Dolce vitae, cha cha cha Samo ti sa tobom ja Brazil, jedan okret to su dva Reci hop i to su tri Tvoje srce to smo mi Brazil, meni ne treba Brazil Dolce vitae, cha cha cha Samo ti i ja i, oh Brazil |-| English= La lalala lalala… Lalala lalala… lalala lalala… La lalala lalala… Lalala lalala… lalala lalala… Brazil, Spain, Colombia Cuba and America Samba, rumba, cha cha cha Take it all off, take your shoes off now Take your jacket and pants off Come on, the game is starting now For your lips and my neck Your kiss will be the sign For Rambo, Dino, what, what, what I made a new dance Brazil, one turn-around, that’s two Say hop and that’s three Your heart is us Brazil, I don’t need Brazil The sweet life, cha cha cha Only you and me with you Take it all off, take your shoes off now Take your jacket and pants off Come on, the game is starting now For your lips and my neck Your kiss will be the sign For Rambo, Dino, what, what, what I made a new dance Brazil, one turn-around, that’s two Say hop and that’s three Your heart is us Brazil, I don’t need Brazil The sweet life, cha cha cha Only you and me with you La lalala lalala… Lalala lalala… lalala lalala… La lalala lalala… Lalala lalala… lalala lalala… For your lips and my neck Your kiss will be the sign For Rambo, Dino, what, what, what I made a new dance Brazil, one turn-around, that’s two Say hop and that’s three Your heart is us Brazil, I don’t need Brazil The sweet life, cha cha cha Only you and me with you Brazil, one turn-around, that’s two Say hop and that’s three Your heart is us Brazil, I don’t need Brazil The sweet life, cha cha cha Only you and me and, oh Brazil Videos Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Yugoslavia Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1991